Yamcha
A member of the Z Fighters. Dragonball Z History Over the next five years, Yamcha retired from fighting and became a baseball player on the team called the "Taitans", wearing number 00. Despite being the best player, he still longed for the days of being a fighter. After Goku sacrifices his life to defeat Raditz, Yamcha is summoned along with Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yajirobe to train at Kami's Lookout for the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters get an experience of how truly powerful Saiyans are when they use the Pendulum Room to transport their minds back in time to Planet Vegeta 100 years in the past. Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters are easily defeated by the might of Scarface and Shorty, despite Yamcha firing his most powerful attack, the Super Spirit Ball during the battle. When they are transported back to the Pendulum Room, Yamcha and the rest of the Z Fighters feel incredible fear and woe, now promising Mr. Popo they will get as strong as possible to defeat Nappa and Vegeta. After completing the training on Kami's Lookout, Yamcha trains on his own until the Saiyans arrive. Yamcha arrives at the battlefield just prior to the fight beginning. After Tien defeats one of them, Yamcha volunteers to do battle with one of Nappa's spawned Saibamen, in place of Krillin who had already been revived once with the Dragon Balls. Yamcha's fight with the Saibaman is quite fast and he seemingly defeats the creature with utter ease after evading its swipes from its claws, and smashing it with a Kamehameha from behind. The creature was now believed to be dead, as it was beaten brutally by Yamcha. But as a turn of events, it was just barely alive and gathered the remainder of its energy to leap and cling onto Yamcha and self-destruct, killing both Yamcha and itself in the process. His death devastates Bulma and Puar, as well as Krillin, who swears to avenge Yamcha's sacrifice and does so by destroying most of the Saibamen in utter contempt. Frieza Saga Because of the influence of Kami, after he died, in the Namek Saga and Frieza Saga Yamcha was allowed to train on King Kai's Planet in the Other World as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who also perished in the battle against the Saiyans: Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu. On King Kai's planet,King Kai tells Goku that they all crossed Snake Way in a far shorter time than he did, and that they all requested for tougher training than what Goku had received. Through King Kai, he is able to witness everyone's (Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan,Dende and Piccolo fused with Nail) battle with the evil tyrant Frieza on planet Namek. Yamcha takes on Recoome of theGinyu Force and, similar to Goku, dispatches him with relative ease. When Goku is thought to have been killed in the destruction of Namek after defeating Frieza, Yamcha relays the information to everyone through Bulma. He is returned to life 130 days later in the first batch of wishes from Porunga and continues to live at Capsule Corporation with Puar, Bulma, and now Vegeta. Cell Saga When a rebuilt Frieza and his father invades the Earth, in the Trunks SagaYamcha is one of the defenders who prepares to confront him, though he is overwhelmed by the tyrants' power. He is just as amazed as everyone else though when a mysterious youth suddenly appears and quickly destroys Frieza and his force. He listened to the youth, who claims that Goku will be arriving shortly and, after waiting for Goku's return, witnesses their sparring in awe. He was then filled in by Piccolo, who could hear the entire conversation between the two, that in three years powerful androids will appear and kill everyone if they are not fully prepared; Goku invited Yamcha to train with him, but Yamcha refused, saying that he liked training at his own pace. Around this time Yamcha drops hints to Bulma that he is ready to settle down. During this saga, Yamcha sneaks into the Capsule Corporation shuttle at night-time to attempt to train in 300 times the gravity of Earth, so that he can prove he is just as adept a fighter as Vegeta. However, after activating this gravity setting, Yamcha suddenly finds himself completely overwhelmed and on the verge of being crushed to death by the gravity. He ultimately manages to shift his hand to the control deck to restore the gravitation level. Nevertheless, he spent the next three years in training for the Androids' arrival. During his training, Yamcha ends up distracted by various women working out at the gym he was currently training at, and a mishap with the weights resulted in him deeply reconsidering his training methods. During this time, he and Bulma breakup once and for all. After the three years, in the Androids SagaYamcha meets Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Tien at the location of the androids arrival. He also informs the group that the baby Bulma has with them is not his, and also stated that they'll be surprised as to who the real father was (with Goku managing to not only state accurately that the baby's father was Vegeta, but even reveal the baby's name as being Trunks, to everyone's shock). Realizing that they can not sense the androids after Yajirobe's car was shot down, the group splits up and searches the city for them. Yamcha is the first to find them, although he is initially unaware that the two are the Androids until he spotted the older man, Android 20, having a Red Ribbon logo on his hat, and is quickly grabbed around the mouth by Android 20 (later revealed to be Dr. Gero), draining his energy and preventing him from calling for backup or battling them, although not before attempting to yell to the other Z-Fighters that he had located them. Yamcha is then incapacitated after Android 20 punches a hole clean through his midsection; the sudden drop in his ki alerts the rest of the group though, and they arrive shortly after. Krillin quickly takes Yamcha away from the battle and gives him a Senzu Bean, causing him to recover to full strength. Though he does not want to fight the Androids again, he then tags along to watch the fight and, after Goku succumbs to his heart disease, takes him home to get him his medicine. Yamcha soon after transports Goku to Kame House to hide him from Android 16, Android 17and Android 18. From watching the news he hears of the new threat, Cell, a monster that goes around absorbing people during the Imperfect Cell Saga. He aids Piccolo on the search for Imperfect Cell by piloting an airplane so it would not detect their ki, but it continuously evades them. When the Androids later arrive on Master Roshi's island looking for Goku, Yamcha stays behind while Piccolo goes off with them to fight on a deserted island. Later on when Perfect Cell broadcasts his intentions to hold his Cell Games, a tournament of sorts with himself as the only opponent, Yamcha decides to accompany the fighters, but along with Tien decides not to participate. During the Cell Games Saga Yamcha does not get the opportunity to fight until Perfect Cell creates his Cell Juniors, who attack the Z Fighters and quickly take most of them out, including Yamcha, who got his arm brutally broken in the battle. He quickly recovers after eating a Senzu Bean once Gohan destroys the Cell Juniors and spends the rest of the match as an observer. In the anime, near the end of the Cell Games, Yamcha along with the rest of the Z Fighters help in distracting Cell long enough for Gohan to raise the power of his attack in an attempt to destroy the Bio-Android. Once Gohan finally destroys Super Perfect Cell, Yamcha carries Gohan back to Kami's Lookout. He then makes the wish to resurrect everyone killed by Cell. When the group has difficulty thinking of a second wish, he jokingly contemplates asking Shenron for an expensive diamond necklace for the girl he's going out with. He and the rest of the group see Future Trunks off as he leaves for his own time and then they go their separate ways. Power Since his early appearance in Dragon Ball, Yamcha is shown to be a skilled martial artist. Having defeated Goku in there first encounter, Yamcha is later surpassed thanks to Goku's training with Roshi. In the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, his power level is calculated as 177 by the scouter used Bulma. After training at Kami's Lookout for a year, his power level is 1,480. Yamcha rivals Tien as Earths strongest defender at the time, excluding Piccolo who greatly outclass both men as Piccolo only joined forces with them out of necessity. As Tien is a Triclops and Piccolo a Namekian, this makes Yamcha the strongest pure human alive at this point in the series. At that time, even though he is proven to be stronger than a Saibaman, he could not save himself from the suicidal Saibaman Bomb attack which killed him. Afterwards in the Other World, Yamcha trains under King Kai and in the anime, when joining forces with Tien and Chiaotzu, together they are shown strong enough to give a hard time to Piccolo. In the anime, in a sparring session on King Kai's planet, he defeats Recoome whose power level is at least 40,000. After three years of intense training on Earth, Yamcha has presumably gotten stronger in the Androids and Cell era, as Android 20 thought he was Goku when he first detected his power - though at this point Gero thought Goku had reached his peak in the Saiyan Saga. By the time of of the Majin Buu Saga, Yamcha's power had likely dropped considerably from it's peak, as he had given up on martial arts after the Cell Games. In several anime only portions of the Fusion Saga, while Vegito is turned into candy by Super Buu, King Kai suggests to send Krillin and Yamcha to fight him instead of Goku and Vegeta, implying they're his next best fighters. After dying again in the Kid Buu Saga, Yamcha is shown training on Grand Kai's planet where he is able to take out both Olibu and a Winged Gorilla fighter with ease. He, along with Krillin were also strong enough to stay on their feet against Kid Buu after being hit by one of his attacks, the two also lasted longer than all of the other dead fighters. This is all however, anime only. Having not kept up with his training, Yamcha had likely gotten weaker by the time of the Battle of Gods Saga. He can be seen however, preparing to face Beerus along with everyone else once Goku has been defeated. ; Films In the Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might movie pamphlet, Yamcha's power level is 1,900. By the time of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it would appear that Yamcha has slacked off on his training and along with Chiaotzu doesn't participate in the Z Fighters' battle against Frieza's army of 1,000 soldiers because it is deemed too dangerous for them by former rival and long time friend Tien. Techniques #Flight #Ki Blast #Spirit Ball #Spirit Bomb #Wolf Fang Fist Battles * Yamcha and Puar vs. Goku and Oolong * Yamcha, Goku, Oolong, and Puar vs. Monster Carrot and Rabbit Mob * Yamcha and Puar vs. Goku (Great Ape) * Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun * Yamcha vs. See-Through the Invisible Man * Yamcha vs. Bandages the Mummy * Yamcha vs. Tien Shinhan * Yamcha vs. Tambourine * Yamcha vs. Hero * Yamcha vs. Chiaotzu and Yajirobe * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Chiaotzu vs. Scarface and Shorty (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Saibaman * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu vs. Piccolo (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Recoome * Yamcha vs. Android 20 * Yamcha vs. Cell Juniors * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta (2nd Grade Super Saiyan), and Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super Perfect) (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Olibu and Gorilla (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Krillin (Anime only) * Yamcha, Krillin, Pikkon, and Olibu vs. Kid Buu (Anime only) * Yamcha vs. Bora * Yamcha vs. Igor * Yamcha vs. Cacao * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Piccolo vs. Turles * Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Bujin, Bido, and Zangya Trivia * When Goku mentions that he thought Bulma and Yamcha would settle down instead of Bulma and Vegeta, Yamcha sneezes. This is a belief in Japan that if you sneeze, it is because someone is talking behind your back. Screenshots 280px-Yamcha23rdWMATEndOfDB.png yamcha.PNG 15mom.PNG 14mom.PNG Z warriors.PNG 4-1484525872.PNG 1-1484525860.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0640.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0413.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0410.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0284-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0271-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0410-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0377-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0347.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0346.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0283-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0269-0.jpg DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11317.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11294.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11271.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11248.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11225.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11202.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11179.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11156.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11133.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11110.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11087.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10765.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10742.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10719.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10696.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10673.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10650.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10443.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10420.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10397.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10374.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10351.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10328.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10305.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10282.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10259.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10236.png Scene04345.png Scene04321.png Scene04297.png Scene04273.png Scene04249-0.png Scene02761.png Scene02737.png Scene02713.png Scene02689.png Scene02665.png Scene02641-0.png Scene02617.png Scene02593.png Scene02569.png Scene02545.png Scene02065.png Scene02041 (2).png Scene02017.png Scene01993.png Scene01969.png Scene17041-0.png Scene17017-0.png Scene16993.png Scene16969.png Scene16945.png Scene16921-0.png Scene15049-0.png Scene15025-1.png Scene15001-1.png Scene14977-0.png Scene14953-0.png 94yamcha.PNG Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Neutral Category:Fusion Dance Category:Earthling Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Aura Reading Category:Veterans Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Energy Projection Category:Baseball Players Category:Pedophile Category:Deceased Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Thief Category:Disguise Category:Z Fighters Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Scars Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Chick Magnet Category:Resurrected Category:My Masters Category:Street Fighters Category:Retired Category:Valhalla Category:Souls Category:Turtle School Category:Special Forces Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Resistance Category:Shonen Jump Category:Villain Killer Category:One-Man Army Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Teachers Category:A Class Category:Boss Battle Category:Murder Category:Universe 7 Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Humans Category:Characters who know techniques